(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method of monitoring the condition of coolant (e.g., anti-freeze) solution and informs the driver when it is necessary to replace or add coolant solution accordingly.
(b) Description of the Related Art
As a vehicle is being operated, coolant solution is continually flushed throughout the system. As a result, this solution continuously decreases over time. Accordingly, users typically add coolant solution (e.g., anti-freeze) to the vehicle at their discretion.
Generally, when coolant/anti-freeze solution is replenished, it may be difficult to accurately detect the conductivity of the coolant solution, especially when distilled-water is added. This makes it is hard to determine the condition of coolant solution via conductivity. Alternatively, in some cases, when coolant solution is added incorrectly. In doing so, the freezing point of coolant solution is increased and thus, the coolant solution then may become frozen in the winter. As a result, the cooling system of a fuel cell or an engine cannot be normally operated when this occurs.
Generally, conductivity of liquid is changed depending on its temperature and the kind of substance the liquid is made up of. Thus, determining the conductivity of an coolant solution can be difficult and thus there is a need for a process which is able to accurately detect the temperature and conductivity of the coolant solution (e.g., anti-freeze) in a vehicle
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.